


Dancing In The Moonlight

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set postDon't Look Back In Anger. Harry and Macy continue dancing and confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Dancing In The Moonlight

After they pulled themselves together and stopped laughing, Macy tapped Harry’s arm and the two of them started dancing to no music yet again. “You’re beautiful,” he told her, leaning his forehead on hers.

She giggled. “Thank you. And thank you again for what you did to help me when I lost control of my powers - you reassured me in my darkest moment when I needed it the most.”

Harry grinned at Macy. “I’m grateful that I could help- and you don’t have to thank me for anything but you’re welcome. Just wish I could remember.” 

Macy stopped swaying for a second to look at him in the eyes. “Maggie said we’re destined for each other, and Mom knew. I think she’s right.”

His breath caught in his throat. “You do?”

She smiled warmly at the man in front of her. “I do.” 

Harry knew that she knew how he felt about her but he had to say it out loud, make their feelings for each other real. “I love you.”

Macy’s breath hitched and she teared up. “And I love you.” They had wasted so much time fighting and ignoring their feelings for each other but that was over with - they’d be open and honest with each from now on, no matter what. 

Harry turned her around to dip her again and neither could control their laughter again, giddiness hitting them like a truck. “Even when I had no memories of you today, I knew that you were special to me. You’re it for me, Macy, the one.”

She started crying in earnest and he wiped the tears off her face. “Damn you,” she joked. Macy leaned up to kiss him one more time.

Mel and Maggie stood by one of the windows, squealing and hoped they’d stay unnoticed.


End file.
